A Shattered Dream Ain't So Bad
by Jason Thompson
Summary: The Daydream under different circumstances.


A Shattered Dream Ain't So Bad

A Battlestar Galactica (2005) Fan-fiction Story

Author: Jason Thompson

April 17, 2006

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a guy he wrote a story with characters and settings he didn't own, but he put a disclaimer on his story and that made it a little less illegal. Galactica is owned by Universal, Sci-fi Channel, Glen A Larson, David Eick and Ronald D Moore.

Category: AU; Lee/Kara

Spoilers: Through Kobol's Last Gleaming Part 1.

Warnings:

Summery: Kara's daydream under different circumstances.

Rating: Mature

Distribution: Ask First.

Notes: Something that just wouldn't leave me be while I tried to get back to "A CAG's Work."

Dedication: Dedicated to the usual suspects; Genova aka Schweet, Bri, Mary, Duchess, Dale, Blaire, Red, Stone Cold, Ice Wing, Arashi, Aslan, Vega, Tony D, Jen Zimmer, Louise, Sairs, and Queen Angel who have allowed me to bounce my ideas off them, and Krac, cause she has the evil bunny slippers.

A Shattered Dream Ain't So Bad

It wasn't the best office in the Fleet, hell it wasn't even the best office on the Galactica. Doc Cottle's was bigger, the Commander's was warmer and the Chief had access to Galactica's planes as well as the only direct access to Galactica's Finest right from the tap. However, the CAG's office had a charm and appeal all its own mostly from the officer who worked there, Captain Lee Adama hadn't even been on the Big G three months but he'd quickly become one of the more friendly faces onboard and many officers, even those not under his command, would come down and talk with him. He always made time for the people who knocked on the door.

That was fine, but there was one other, small reason that she appreciated this office.

Kara Thrace had found heaven within its friendly confines.

Said CAG's face was buried in her throat just as Lee was buried within her, slowly moving his hips to drive within her and systematically hitting every single sweet spot she had. In short, he was frakking the hell right out of her.

It had started hours earlier on Cloud Nine, the moment she saw that mixed look of awe and pleasure at the sight of her in that blue dress. She'd put it on to prove that _yes_ Starbuck was a girl and **_yes_** she could do pretty Gods damn it! That was all she had wanted, to get Lee to see that despite often being "one of the guys" as the cliché goes, she was a woman first and foremost.

He complemented her on her injured knee and she made a joke about him just asking her to dance and as Lee was never one to back off a challenge, he asked her to dance like a gentleman. "Me in a dress is a once in a lifetime opportunity," She'd made the quip to disguise the sudden and unexpected burst of nervous energy as he led her out onto the dance floor.

They'd danced three songs together and in that time, Kara had felt so good in his arms that she had no intention of ever letting him go. The moment was broken up when the Vice-President had politely asked to cut in. She'd squeezed Lee's shoulder to try and inform him that she had not wanted to dance with the creepy little bastard that she caught with his pants down just weeks before but he had abandoned her to Baltar and she frowned at the slump in his shoulders and he shuffled off the dance floor.

Her skin crawled in Baltar's arms and her night might have taken a depressing turn had she not looked towards Lee one more time and caught his eye. She managed to convey her message very clearly, 'Help!'

Lee gave her a questioning look and she cut her eyes at the back of Baltar's head just before he turned her away from Lee's direction and took a liberty with her by putting his hand on her ass. They turned again and she could see a much different Lee Adama coming her way. With squared shoulders back and fire in his eyes Lee all but marched up to them, tapped Baltar on the shoulder and literally took her out of the Vice-President's arms and into his own.

Mortified and brimming with anger he cleared his throat but Lee ignored him until the smaller man walked away. She smirked up at him and he grinned down at her before she laid her head on his shoulder and murmured, "Good boy, Apollo."

Then something interesting happened, she felt Lee's lips press against her cheek and he spoke gently, "Happy to oblige, Kara."

She shook her head, "That's against the rules, I called you Apollo you can't call me Kara in return."

His chuckle rumbled through her and his voice was heavy when he whispered over the soft music, "I'm not sorry."

She squeezed him tighter and nuzzled her cheek against him again, "Good, cause I liked it."

Three hours later, they were back on Galactica sharing a bottle of liquor she'd liberated from the luxury ship and curled up on the pull-out bed in his office. She kicked her shoes off into the corner and he'd pulled off his sash and uniform jacket and folded them over the back of the chair behind his desk. As she got more comfortable and she tried to decide if the gentle warmth in her stomach was from her belly full of ambrosia or the company, she'd rested her head on his shoulder and he'd wrapped his arm around her. She decided then that it was the company and she didn't really care.

They sat in silence for a long time before he chuckled, "I wish you had told me Spencer kept a bed in the office before now, Kara."

The content smile on her face shifted into a smug "Starbuck" grin as she turned her head up towards him, "Where's the fun in that?"

"Where's the fun in listening to Crashdown talk in his sleep or Boomer snore?"

She shrugged as she shifted on a small lump in the mattress, "Hey, if you knew there was a somewhat comfortable bed in your office, I'd have to deal with that shit on my own."

He nodded, "Ah now I see, misery loves company."

She nodded and said, "Abso-frakking-lutely."

He squeezed her shoulder and she nestled a little deeper into his side, close enough that she could feel him speak more than hear his voice, "Hey, you never know, I might have shared this little slice of privacy with you."

She pulled away and looked up at him, his blue eyes shone in the near darkness of his office and she knew then that they were finally giving up the pretense of friendship. There'd been no grand revelation, no near-death experience, he didn't yell at her about how he needed her and she didn't cry out that she was afraid to lose him like she lost Zak, they weren't going to try and reason with each other about frat regs and the Chain of Command, there wasn't even going to be that one moment where she was overcome with passion for him or he stalked her like a predator.

He was simply going to kiss her and she was going to let him.

To her credit, she'd tried to lighten the moment with a joke, "It took you long enough to admit you just wanted me in your bed."

She watched him swallow before he whispered, "What if I admit it now?"

She set the bottle on the table next to the couch and as she turned back to him he kissed her, from that moment on, he owned her completely.

It was that claim of ownership that had her crest the tide again. Finally as the feeling became more than she could hold within, she came with a cry, "Oh gods… Lee. Lee!"

His voice growled seductively in her ear, "Oh Kara!" She pulled him even tighter to her as he kept saying her name, "Gods, Kara… Kara…" He began shaking her, "Kara, hey… wake up. Kara, wake up."

The dream shattered around her and her eyes snapped open to see nervous blue eyes looking down at her, "Hey, you okay?"

She glanced around and found her surroundings hadn't changed at all. She was still curled up in the pull-out bed in Lee's office and Lee was still over top of her, but she wasn't clenching down upon him or clutching at his shoulders. "What?"

"You were dreaming." His fingers gently smoothed her hair as she tried to regain a grip on reality. Lee had indeed saved her from Baltar, and he did dance with her for the rest of the night before bringing her back to the Galactica for a nightcap in his office.

Once there, she did point out that the couch pulled out and they did sit comfortably with each other and simply enjoy the other's presence. He did ask her why she didn't tell him about it sooner, but when she joked about him only wanting her in his bed, the idiot squandered the opportunity and the moment by raising his hands in surrender and saying, "Guilty."

So an hour later he'd handed her a spare set of his sweat pants as well as his brown tank and she changed into them before sliding into bed with him. The moron at least had the good sense to spoon up behind her and while she fell asleep frustrated, it led to a very nice dream. The very same dream he'd just caught her in the middle of. It was time to play dumb, "Dreaming?"

He nodded and whispered, "Yeah, it sounded kind of intense, you were moaning and calling my name. You okay?"

She nodded and prayed that the burning sensation she felt in her face wasn't a blush, "Yeah."

He settled back down on the bed and she rolled onto her side to face him, "Bad dream?" She was sure she was blushing now 'cause it felt like her cheeks were on fire. Lee suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Oh… Oh wow… Good dream, huh?" She surrendered the pretense and buried her face in his chest, but the asshole just kept talking, "Oh wow, Kara I'm sorry."

She pulled back and scowled at him, "What the hell for?" She started putting up defenses against Lee's upcoming "we're just friends" speech. She decided that the best defense was getting angry.

"Sorry for waking you up." She frowned in confusion, "I mean, when I'm dreaming about you, I'm not sure I'd want you shaking me awake thinking it was a nightmare, that's for sure."

She decided that the conversation was nowhere near where she thought it was going to be just moments earlier. She went back over what she'd just heard and as it dawned on her what he just admitted she felt her eyebrow arch and even in the dark she could see the pink in his cheeks, "'When I'm dreaming about you?'" She grinned slightly, "Got something you want to admit, Lee?"

He frowned, "Is it so hard to believe I've had sex dreams about you?"

"No, but you know as well as I do that dreams like that aren't always about sex."

He nodded slightly, "Well, they aren't always dreams."

She could see he was embarrassed, so in part to let him off the hook she slid over and wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't help the fresh flush on her cheeks when she felt Lee digging into her hip and she rewarded him by pressing against him even more. "Tell me about one."

He coughed and cleared his throat as he wrapped his arms around her, "It's the pre-flight briefing, and you come in wearing your blues and smirking at me from your seat in the front row. You know, the one you have that says you've got the hand to beat at the table before the cards are finished being dealt?" She chuckled at the image of looking at him with that cocky expression and the meaning behind it in his dreams. "I can't figure out why, you don't say anything to tip your hand, just sit there with your legs crossed and smirking at me." He cleared his throat again, but the husky tone wasn't getting better. "When I dismiss the pilots, you bring up the rear so I turn back to my papers. I hear the hatch close and lock and when I look up I see you standing there. You don't speak, you just start unbuttoning your tunic, I start to say something but you shake your head as each button gives away until finally you pull your tunic open to reveal what's underneath."

By this point, Lee's voice and the memory of the vivid dream he'd interrupted were combining to get her into the story. She pressed her lips to his chest and reveled in the shudder that ran through him, "What am I wearing?" Her voice came out thick and deep with want against his chest and he groaned loudly while he twitched against her hip.

She slowly inched his grey tank up and over his head then let him speak, "In-Instead of your tanks it's this flimsy, little black bra with a little bow between your breasts… it's so unlike you, you've never needed stuff like that to drive a man- to drive me to obsession and seeing you wearing it for me sends me reeling and I have to grip the podium to keep from falling over-" He hissed slightly in pain as she bit his nipple.

She had given up restraint and had bit him just hard enough to sting before she soothed his flesh with her lips and tongue. She kissed her way across his chest and felt his heart beating wildly against her lips. "Keep talking."

"Why?"

She pushed him onto his back and pressed her lips over his heart, "Because-" she kissed him again on his Adam's apple, "I'm-" his chin, "Taking notes." She licked his lips and kissed him deeply. Before she got completely caught up herself, she pulled away and finished. "You've got one hell of a surprise coming soon." She then busied herself by sucking on his pulse point. She had every intention of Lee attending his morning meeting with the Old Man sporting the mother of all hickeys.

"I… I'm having trouble… what were we talking about?" She smirked for just a moment before his hands gripped her arms like iron and he yanked her up to meet his mouth as he growled out, "Aw frak it!"

He kissed her hungrily and she chuckled against his lips. "Sounds like the best plan I've heard in years." The last coherent thing she could remember thinking before Lee found his inner-caveman and literally tore her tank open to get at her was that first thing tomorrow she was going to beg, borrow or steal her way to a flimsy black satin bra and panties set, after that she was too busy being torn between moaning or screaming his name.


End file.
